


Have Yourself a Merry Leo Christmas

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Merry Christmas Admin O. Sorry I broke you. (But I’m not even actually sorry).





	Have Yourself a Merry Leo Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Admin O. Sorry I broke you. (But I’m not even actually sorry).

You wandered aimlessly down the street; kicking snow with your heeled ankle boots. It was cold and snowing miserably, but you just plodded along. It had been forty minutes since you left your friend’s party without a word. You’d tried so hard to pretend to enjoy yourself, but when your ex-fiancée of barely a month walked in and introduced himself as you friend’s boyfriend you were done. You walked out without a word. The cheating bastard tried to blame you, but you guessed it was your fault, at least the split was - Once a cheater always a cheater. You could feel that carefully crafted curls starting to droop under the weight of the snow melting on your hair and you were sure that your mascara was down your cheeks from the hot tears that now froze on your face. No one had even noticed that you’d left. You felt hurt that they didn’t tell you about their relationship, that he had betrayed you, that no one cared enough to ask how you were getting home. You were almost there; it took you nearly an hour to walk home from work each day, so this was nothing, but the cold made you numb and your earmuffs did nothing to keep you warm. All you wanted was some spiked cocoa and your heated blanket. Who needed friends anyway? You kicked another snow bank, why did the holidays always have to suck so much?

You entered your apartment and were greeted by a ball of fur nearly knocking you over. “Hello to you, too, Marni” you said as you patted your shepherd on the head. You gave her a deep hug, until she wriggled free; animals always made you feel better. You looked around your bare apartment and sighed. You hadn’t felt like decorating at all. “Come on girl, lets go for a walk. Its sad here.” You clipped on her leash and headed to the park. At least the trees were pretty and lit, some beauty to cheer you up after the social disaster tonight was. Being in the park was like a wonderland of white and blue lights that took you away from the fact that you were alone for the holiday. You’d planned to spend it with… him and ended up too late and broke to get plane tickets home and of course there was no one to watch Marni for you. You unhooked Marni’s leash and watched as she jumped through the snow playing. You cracked a smile as she shoved her face in the snow, spluttered and shook. She was yipping and dancing in circles for a few minutes before she took off unexpectedly. “Marni!” You yelled after her, struggling to run through the snow in heels. She’d never run from you before.

You were running so hard towards her bark that you didn’t even realize that the ground was pure ice in front of you until you went down. You felt your ankle twist as you went down and sat down hard on the icy ground. Marni came rushing over to lick your face as the tears came running down from the pain. “What?… Are you okay?” A soft, hesitant voice broke through the curtain of pain. This must be why Marni ran off, she heard someone else in the park. You used your coat sleeve to sop up the tears on your face and let out a breath that ended in a pathetic hiccup. “No, no I’m not okay! All I wanted was some alone time to get over the fact that my life sucks, my ex-fiancée is with my best friend and I’m alone on freaking Christmas and now! Now, I can’t even walk because my dog ran off and my ankle is sprained!” You turned your face up as you yelled in frustration to be met with the most angelic face you’d ever seen. In frustration and anger you burst into another fit of tears. He regarded you silently for a moment before kneeling down on the ice to examine your ankle. You tried to pull it back in protest, but he had a firm grip on your leg and swiftly removed your boot. Marni sat next to you and you swiftly hooked her leash. You tried to stand before he could remove your sock, using Marni as support, yanking your foot away, but quickly lost balance and fell into the stranger who was still holding your boot. A shot of pain went up your leg and you yelped, nearly going down again, but the stranger caught you just in time to hold you up by your arms – keeping you at a distance before releasing you. ”I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, you were only trying to help. I’m just having a really bad year.” He regarded you quietly as you attempted to bow and put your shoe on at the same time. You tried to take another step but failed again and again you felt a warm hand support you, this time from your elbow. “My name is Leo, let me help.” He gently took the leash from your hand; Marni didn’t seem to mind at all. This was odd considering she was normally not stranger friendly. She had never warmed up to your ex-fiancée and you’d been with him for two years. You leaned your weight on him and took a few steps forward. It hurt, but it was tolerable, especially since you were so cold and wet you had forgotten what your feet felt like ten minutes ago anyway. The two of you limped your way to the path out of the park, towards your apartment. Leo kept looking at you from the side with a concerned expression until you reached a small coffee kiosk. “Sit” You didn’t really have a choice as he pretty much plopped you down on a bench after swiping it clean of snow. He handed you the leash and disappeared for a few moments. When he came back he had a cup of hot cocoa. “Drink this, you’re cold” You couldn’t deny how cold you were, “Why are you being so nice to me, I’ve been nothing but awful to you?” You took the cup from him; the warmth on your bare fingers was scalding. “Thank you. My name is _____, I don’t think I told you that before.” He nodded in acknowledgement and ruffled Marni’s fur. She nestled between his and your legs comfortably. Quietly he removed his leather gloves, it was only now that you noticed he was wearing a long peacoat that fit his body like it was tailored for him. He reached over slowly and deliberately to take your free hand and he slid his glove on it. He did the same with the other as he took the cup from you and placed it on the bench. You blushed crimson. “Thanks,” It comes out a whispered murmur. He has the cutest smirk, but you can see his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

You shyly picked up the cocoa and took a sip. It was the perfect temperature. Leo scratched the back of his head nervously and abruptly stood up. He paced a few steps away as if to leave, but turned back quickly when Marni whined. She put her nose between her paws and whined again. Your ankle had gone back to smarting something awful in those few minutes and she was sensitive to your pain. She had been trained as a therapy dog to help care for your grandmother. Leo bent down in front of you and patted Marni on the head, “What’s wrong?” He started talking to her quietly, asking if she was cold or hurt or tired. You couldn’t help but smile at the sweetness. She picked up her head and nudged it under your hand, an urge for you to pet her and assure that you were okay. You patted her gently, “It’s okay girl”. She whined again softly and stood, a message to go home. “Wait,” Leo was still kneeling and his eyes seemed to look straight through your soul. He smoothly turned around, “Get on”. You were glad he wasn’t looking at you, because as you leaned forward to grasp his shoulders the blush on your face blossomed into a full on fire. He was built. Your thighs clasped around his midsection and you could feel the powerful ripple of muscles through his back as he slid into a standing position and simultaneously took Marni’s leash again. “Marni, home” you commanded, she grabbed the leash in her mouth and tugged lightly, leading Leo on the way to your apartment. Every movement he made cause another wave of blush to hit you as you felt his muscles contract and expand under your limbs. It was an agonizing ten minutes home, but not because of your ankle. You were nearly panting from the way he kept shifting under you and the smooth glide of his muscles. The stairs were the worst, and the best. Marni opened the door with a practiced twist of her paws and let the three of you into the apartment. Leo deposited you gently on the couch and made his way to the kitchen. “You don’t have to…” Your voice trailed off as you watched his form from behind. His form coming towards you was even better.

He reached down to put an icepack on your ankle, but you had forgotten about the pain. He was so close to you, you could feel the heat radiating from him. His angelic features concentrated on easing your pain. He went to change positions as you bent down, your lips brushed against each others. He turned red, “S..S..sorry” He tried to scramble backwards abruptly, but the coffee table was in the way. “I didn’t mind” Your own cheeks flushed a similar color. You slid off the couch to kiss him again. He was hesitant and sweet, but fell into the rhythm quickly. His hand caressed your face and he spread his long fingers into your hair. His other hand tentatively slid down your body to rest on your hip. His tongue brushed your mouth gently as he begged for entrance. You parted your lips and let his tongue work its magic with your own. A shiver ran down your spine as his hand slid beneath your shirt. You grasped his muscular arms as he shifted to be on top of you. His mouth worked its way down your neck to the soft spot of your collarbone. You grasped desperately at his shirt, but he didn’t seem to get the idea until you began to tug it forcefully over his head. Oh God, this man was built. You ran your hand over his taught muscles and felt them contract under your cool fingers. In a brief moment of freedom from his onslaught you dipped your head down and ran a line with your tongue from his abs to his chest, circling his nipple with your tongue. The groan that sounded from deep inside him let you know he was enjoying himself just as much as you were. His hands had gravitated lower to find your ass and he squeezed mercilessly as he began to grind himself into you. You could feel his need pulsating with each thrust against your jeans and it nearly drove you insane. Somehow your shirt had disappeared and you felt him tugging on the button of your jeans as he worked his mouth lower and lower towards your core. You squirmed beneath him, writhing in the agony that was your want.

He ran his tongue across the top of your jeans that were now open before yanking them off. The sudden loss of body contact left you whirling. It wasn’t for long though as he shed his own pants in a swift motion. He stood at attention, dripping in his boxer briefs. You licked your lips in anticipation. He scooped you up in his arms, the change in temperature making your nipples tighten. Within seconds you were on the bed and he was ravaging your body with his mouth. You whimpered slightly as the movement jostled your now bruised ankle. Leo stopped abruptly, his eyebrows knitted together and concern etched through the haze of desire on his face. Its fine, keep going” you gasped. You could see the concern still there, but the cloud of desire won over. Your bra was yanked below your breasts as Leo felt, fondled and suckled them in a way that had you begging for more. You managed to gain the upper hand enough to flip him onto his back and trail your own line of torture down his body. You quickly rid him of his boxer briefs and ran your tongue along his length. A shudder ran down his body in a delicious way as you circled his head with your tongue. You took him deeper and could almost feel him groan as his fingers tangled into your hair, urging you to keep going. You gained rhythm as you trailed your fingernails down his body and grasped at his hips. He spread his legs further as you added a hand to the mix, and he couldn’t control himself to stop from thrusting a bit. With a grunt you were on your back again, breathless, and he was at your entrance. A poorly contained control Leo slid into you, inch by inch. You were so tight, but it didn’t hurt. It was the first time you’d ever felt so full and your wetness made the entrance smooth. He nestled in tight, his body pressed against your clit before withdrawing and slamming into you. Your breath hitched and you clasped your hands to his lower back, nails sinking into the muscle. He thrust slowly one more time before nearly collapsing and picking up speed. It was a tangle of thrusts, nails, bites and kisses. You could barely come up for air before the next onslaught of pleasure. Your sweat intermingled with his and your bodies slid over each other, meeting thrust for thrust. Leo began to slow in an attempt to keep going, but your body had other plans. You clenched around him, nipping his ear and sending the tip of your tongue along the backside of it. He groaned loudly and resumed his onslaught with fervor. You tightened even further and nearly screamed your release. Leo followed close behind with a groan and powerful thrust. A shudder ran though him as he was still inside you and you gasped in the after waves of orgasm. Your lower half clenched again as he slid out and rose to pull you closer. Your bodies fit together like puzzle pieces as he pulled a blanket over you. You sighed in contentment as he kissed the back of your neck and grasped your hand before falling into sleep.


End file.
